The invention relates to a method for producing multi-part print products by inserting at least one partial product into at least one folded main product which accommodates the partial products side-by-side and is respectively supplied to one of the pouches which are successively arranged on a conveying device for a production line, formed with the aid of feeders, and is opened by moving apart the main product legs for inserting the partial products.
A method of this type is known from European Patent document EP 0 911 289 A, which discloses a method for producing print products by inserting partial products into a main product, previously fed into the pouch of an inserting machine. The main products and the partial products are produced, for example, with the aid of a system comprising a sliding rail, as well as a gathering and stitching machine equipped with several feeders, wherein the products are supplied in the form of an overlapping flow to the pouches. These partial products are also referred to as initial products and are normally available for processing even before the main product is produced, wherein the partial products can also be supplements, inserts, or the like. The main product can comprise, for example, the current politics section and/or the sports section. For the opening, the main product is gripped along a protruding gripping edge. However, the insertion of partial products into a main product without having a protruding gripping edge of this type is not possible with this method.
German patent document DE 24 47 336 A discloses an apparatus for processing print products, wherein at least one initial product can be inserted into a main printing product. The main products are respectively supplied to separate pouches of a cell wheel. This cell wheel is provided with a plurality of expanding wedges against which the main products are moved with a forward movement in axial direction of the cell wheel for opening the main products.